Hello
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: (SONG FIC ONE SHOT!) Yugi has a bad life, he's the butt of every joke, and the local punching bag. But what happens when the death of his best friend sends him spiralling over the edge? (CHARACTER DEATH)


Haku: Haku here, with another one shot, song fic. ^_^

Y. Haku: Why is it that all your one shots are songfics?

Haku: -shrug- I dunno.

Malik: Dammit, why am I the muse for this one shot, one about the two people I would most like to see shuffled off the mortal coil?

Haku: And people say you can't be sweet when you want to be Malik.

Malik; Shut up.

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own, like the other 100 odd times that I have told you I don't own.

That includes the song Hello by Evanescence, and Yu-Gi-Oh!.

~~~

Hello?

~~~

_**Playground school bell rings again**_

It was always the same for one young boy, shuffling his way out of the school grounds, that windy, cold and raining April evening. He'd been kept in after school for something that once again, he didn't do, but the teachers seemed to have this _thing_ for him that meant he had to be punished, no matter if he had preformed a crime or not.

"Guilty until proven innocent." He spat to the cold Autumn air. maybe it was his appearance, for he was on the short side, standing about 5 foot tall, and most of that was viciously spiked, black hair which was dangerously tipped with a red so deep, it was almost the crimson of blood, providing a vivid contrast to the small mass of golden locks that framed his face. The softened features of his face _should_ have softened this appearance, if it weren't for vivid purple eyes, large and innocent, but strangely off-putting by their unusual colour.

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

It was raining, cold and blustery rain, the kind that fell thick and fast, and stung at eyes and exposed skin, whilst drenching the unfortunates with no wet weather gear to the bone. The boy was one of these, trying desperately to blink rain sodden lashes dry, as to clearly see the road ahead. His eyes were heavy, for his hellish, after-school detention was one of the worst he'd had, complex algebraic problems still buzzing through the haze of his tired brain. The only hope he had was that once he reached the school ground gates, his one and only friend would be there, Anzu, who had told him time and time again that he didn't need the others, that true friends were the only type of friends he'd need.

Of course, she didn't know how much the taunts stung, as cold voices followed him everywhere, hissing from the shadows, or hiding in long lines.

"How's it going Mouto? Got any detentions lately?"

"Such a sweet little brat."

"Just WHAT are you wearing Mouto? A dog collar?"

Shadowed and nameless faces spat the insults from every corner of the school and these were nothing compared to the physical pain, as shadowed figures tried to pound him within an inch of his life, whenever the teachers were not watching. Yugi wondered if they'd do anything if they saw it happening. After all, they'd made it very clear that they couldn't stand the little runt and mistrusted him greatly.

Yugi's head snapped up, and his mind flew out of his musings, as he heard the screech of brakes coming from up ahead. The young boy ran towards the sound, put of instinct, than anything, but when he got there, he wished he hadn't hurried at all.

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

There, in a pool of cold blood lay the girl, Yugi's only friend. a twisted wreck of the angel's once former beauty sat crumpled on the road in front of him, as there was a frantic scream of "Oh my god!" from the ice-woman who had been driving the car. Frantic scrambling movements were made by Yugi's body without his mind registering that he was doing it, still in it's state of numb shock, and disbelief.

"ANZU! ANZU!" He heard his voice call, as if from far away, as he ran forward, hands numb with cold, he cradled the head of the fallen beauty. Her eyes were closed tightly, as a large swelling of where her head had slammed forcefully into the ground had forced them shut. a thin line of blood trickled from ghostly pale lips, and cold, clammy skin held none of it's previous warmth. "No!" he vaguely registered his sweating brow as he felt for a pulse, and found none. tears of fury welled up in his large, amethyst eyes, as he felt his world come crashing around his ankles. _This can't be happening! LORD this can't be happening!_

_-Shhhhh! Yugi, settle down, it's alright.- _a voice spoke from the depths of his mind.

_**Hello I'm your mind, giving you **_

Caught off guard, Yugi felt his hands slip slightly on Anzu's limp form. He held on tighter, the beginnings of tears squeezing their way out from his closed eyes, as sirens blazed about his head. He felt her body being pried gently from his fingers, and him being gingerly stood up. This passed unnoticed by the boy, as did the answers to the questions that they were asking. He was holding a conversation with someone else, deep within the depths of his mind.

_**Someone to talk to**_

_What? Who's there?_ He asked, feeling rather awkward that he was talking to himself but replying all the same.

_I'm... a friend Yugi. One who knows of the hell you've been through, in ways even Anzu doesn't know. I'm here to help you. _The voice replied, in a way that was cold, and slightly cruel, but Yugi trusted it all the same. _Now, let me take control..._

Yugi smiled, a slightly wicked one, then turned into his head. _They're all yours. make them pay._

_**Hello?**_

It was a strangely more confident Yugi who went to school the next day, and stalked down the corridors with a deep glare on his face, one that made everyone back off. A wicked grin was planted on his face, as yet again, the whispers followed him, but these were different ones. no one knew, that the real Yugi was trapped deep inside, crying his heart out over his departed friends, as again and again, the dark one in control shrugged off the rumours and stood up to everyone, cornering them and freeing him from their torture.

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

Sometime during the day, Yugi took over his body again, but now that everyone who had previously been vicious to him was afraid of the very ground he stood on, he felt strangely more confident in the absence of murmurs, and pain. Not even Anzu's death still upset him now, his soul tainted and dark from the lust for revenge, fuelled by the voice that spoke to him occasionally, planting ideas into his head, ways to defend himself, and cause as much pain possible to the one who did him wrong. Even the teachers didn't look at him the wrong way after seeing his 'examples.' 

One boy, strung from the top of a flagpole looked down upon the people watching, tears streaming from his eyes, and falling down from his naked body to the ground below. 

One girl, bruised and bloodied, with necklace shaped wilts encircling her neck, found, struggling to breathe, in a janitors closet on the fourth hallway. 

One teacher, found gibbering about demonic red eyes, howling that they followed him wherever he went, waiting, watching for a weak moment, taken to a mental asylum, and never having recovered since then.

Such was only the half of it, as Yugi began to live up to the 'troublemaker' image that the teachers associated him with.

_**Soon I'll wake from this dream.**_

no teacher dared to give him detention, for all that did, wound up in a similar fashion as the first three victims. Yugi no longer had anything to live for, except for the cheap thrill of 'punishing' everyone he deemed deserved it for the hell they'd put him through. over the few weeks, he changed drastically, from the small, and weak bully magnet, into the one practically in charge of the underworld of the school. A class onto his own, everyone feared him and what he could do if rubbed the wrong way, no one knowing, nor caring that he was insane, only of what he could do to them if rubbed the wrong way. and still the voice came to him, fuelling hated thoughts and malicious actions until he found himself in a psychiatrist's office.

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**_

Scowling heavily at the man in front of him, he waited to see what the syke would say.

"Yugi, I understand that your personality has done a complete 180 since your friend Anzu got hit by a car and died. My condolences on the matter, but do you believe she'd want you to do this in your sorrow?" 

_Ahh. So that's what he thinks it is._

_Shall we prove him wrong my dear Yugi?_

_Of course we will, but in a moment. Let him prod and probe and come to the realization himself._

_Good plan, my mindsake._

Yugi let an ice-filled smile, and the Quack trembled. "So that's what you think this is about? Anzu dying? What if I told you it wasn't? That I had these ideas all along, just didn't want to put them into practice while the one person who wasn't worthy of punishment was still alive?" Yugi snickered at the expression on the doctor's face.

"You can't mean that Yugi... These can't be the ideas of a sweet little boy, who had no past instances of this kind of hatred before... Are you sure you're not suffering from her passing?" He asked, trying to shed light on an angle that Yugi may have not seen.

Yugi laughed in the doctor's face, eyes taking on a vivid crimson hue. "Are you so sure he's not just doing what I tell him to, to break through the barrier?"

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you**_

"Wh... what?" 

It was three days before they found the Syke's body.

The Manhunt for the scared teenager was now on. Slowly, Yugi was trying to release himself from the hell hold of his mindsake, but found himself unable to get away.

_**So you can hide... Don't cry**_

It was hell, unable to escape the malicious hold of the one inside him, Yugi had to watch, as murder after murder was preformed at his hands, all the while thinking that this wasn't meant to happen, things were never meant to go this far. all he had wanted was freedom.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

This hell was getting too much for Yugi to control, slipping away, crumbling into his mind, screaming aloud, running, always running from the hell.

**_Hello, I'm still here._**

Yet, still always he spoke, claiming it had been what Yugi wanted, and that this was the only way out. That was when Yugi realized his demons weren't going to go away. cold hands gripped his mind, destroying what was left of his mental stability. The clawed hands of the lunatic gripped the razorblade hard, thoughts of yesterday, though half delusional, fuelled his passion.

_**All that's left of yesterday.**_

The boy's last sane thought registered in the other being within him, before they both felt the searing pain as the razorblade was plunged into the body's arm.

_I wonder what hell's like?_

~~~

Haku: O.o Did I just do that to Yugi?

Malik: Hey! I liked that!

Haku; I can't believe I just did that to Yugi. This is why I never write Yugi-centric one shots.

Y. Haku: I think listening to all that Evanescence is starting to get to your head.

Haku: Maybe... Read and Review?


End file.
